The treatment of proliferative disease, particularly cancer, by chemotherapeutic means often relies upon exploiting differences in target proliferating cells and other normal cells in the human or animal body. For example, many chemical agents are designed to be taken up by rapidly replicating DNA so that the process of DNA replication and cell division is disrupted. Another approach is to identify antigens on the surface of tumor cells or other abnormal cells which are not normally expressed in developed human tissue, such as tumor antigens or embryonic antigens. Such antigens can be targeted with binding proteins such as antibodies which can block or neutralize the antigen. In addition, the binding proteins, including antibodies and fragments thereof, may deliver a toxic agent or other substance which is capable of directly or indirectly activating a toxic agent at the site of a tumor.
The EGFR is an attractive target for tumor-targeted antibody therapy because it is over-expressed in many types of epithelial tumors (27, 28). Moreover, expression of the EGFR is associated with poor prognosis in a number of tumor types including stomach, colon, urinary bladder, breast, prostate, endometrium, kidney and brain (e.g., glioma). Consequently, a number of EGFR antibodies have been reported in the literature with several undergoing clinical evaluation (18, 19, 29). Results from studies using EGFR mAbs in patients with head and neck cancer, squamous cell lung cancer, brain gliomas and malignant astrocytomas have been encouraging. The anti-tumor activity of most EGFR antibodies is enhanced by their ability to block ligand binding (30, 31). Such antibodies may mediate their efficacy through both modulation of cellular proliferation and antibody dependent immune functions (e.g. complement activation). The use of these antibodies, however, may be limited by uptake in organs that have high endogenous levels of EGFR such as the liver and skin (18, 19).
A significant proportion of tumors containing amplifications of the EGFR gene (i.e., multiple copies of the EGFR gene) also co-express a truncated version of the receptor (13) known as de2-7 EGFR, ΔEGFR, or Δ2-7 (terms used interchangeably herein) (2). The rearrangement seen in the de2-7 EGFR results in an in-frame mature mRNA lacking 801 nucleotides spanning exons 2-7 (6-9). The corresponding EGFR protein has a 267 amino acid deletion comprising residues 6-273 of the extracellular domain and a novel glycine residue at the fusion junction (9). This deletion, together with the insertion of a glycine residue, produces a unique junctional peptide at the deletion interface (9). The de2-7 EGFR (2) has been reported in a number of tumor types including glioma, breast, lung, ovarian and prostate (1-4). While this truncated receptor does not bind ligand, it possesses low constitutive activity and imparts a significant growth advantage to glioma cells grown as tumor xenografts in nude mice (10) and is able to transform NIH3T3 cells (11) and MCF-7 cells. The cellular mechanisms utilized by the de2-7 EGFR in glioma cells are not fully defined but are reported to include a decrease in apoptosis (12) and a small enhancement of proliferation (12).
As expression of this truncated receptor is restricted to tumor cells it represents a highly specific target for antibody therapy. Accordingly, a number of laboratories have reported the generation of both polyclonal (14) and monoclonal (3, 15, 16) antibodies specific to the unique peptide of de2-7 EGFR. A series of mouse mAbs, isolated following immunization with the unique de2-7 peptide, all showed selectivity and specificity for the truncated receptor and targeted de2-7 EGFR positive xenografts grown in nude mice (3, 25, 32).
However, one potential shortcoming of de2-7 EGFR antibodies is that only a proportion of tumors exhibiting amplification of the EGFR gene also express the de 2-7 EGFR (5). The exact percentage of tumors containing the de2-7 EGFR is not completely established, because the use of different techniques (i.e. PCR versus immunohistochemistry) and various antibodies, has produced a wide range of reported values for the frequency of its presence. Published data indicates that approximately 25-30% of gliomas express de2-7 EGFR with expression being lowest in anaplastic astrocytomas and highest in glioblastoma multiforme (6,13,17). The proportion of positive cells within de2-7 EGFR expressing gliomas has been reported to range from 37-86% (1). 27% of breast carcinomas and 17% of lung cancers were found to be positive for the de2-7 EGFR (1, 3, 13, 16). Thus, de2-7 EGFR specific antibodies would be expected to be useful in only a percentage of EGFR positive tumors.
Thus, while the extant evidence of activity of EGFR antibodies is encouraging, the observed limitations on range of applicability and efficacy reflected above remain.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop antibodies and like agents that demonstrate efficacy with a broad range of tumors, and it is toward the achievement of that objective that the present invention is directed.
The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.